Trial By Legend
by eeveebreeder678
Summary: Rewrite of Six: Trial By Legend. Five years after Team Rocket's downfall, six unlikely allies chosen by Professor Oak must join forces to become the best, unravel a mystery, and find out what being chosen really means.
1. One: Let It Begin

Disclaimer in Six Letters: I no own.

EB678: Alright. Here's the remastered version of the story formerly known as Six: Trial By Legend and now simply called Trial By Legend. Some stuff has changed, other details have been preserved.

* * *

To: legendresearcher

From: pokemonpoet

Re: Six Students

Professor Rowan-

Hope all is well on your end. Remember those six students I told you about a while ago, the ones I selected after Team Rocket collapsed? They've completed their five years of researcher training and are ready to finally begin journeying.

We've been having a few problems here. Elm has written me successively about an unnatural decline of wild pokemon in Johto. In Kanto, on the other hand, we've been facing sudden, unnatural migrations of pokemon, which puzzle me extensively.

On a lighter note, the new Viridian City gym leader is coping nicely. She seems happy with her position as the strongest before the Elites, and fits in well with the rest of the Gym Leaders.

Again, hope all is well in Sinnoh.

- Samuel Oak

* * *

Trial by Legend

Chapter One: Let It Begin

"TAKE IT BACK, IDIOT!"

Inside Professor Oak's lab, a rather unusual battle was beginning to unfold. The shouter, a girl of about fifteen with black-and- red streaked hair, was being restrained by a boy and a girl of about the same age. The boy wore an orange sport jacket and jeans, and was struggling to hang on to the punk girl's arm. Spiky black hair framed his face, with a few streaks of orange scattered through it. The second girl wore a yellow top with white capris, glasses precariously perched on her nose, and short brown hair pinned down with a white hat. She held a heavy hardcover book in one hand. The other hand was employed in keeping the other girl from killing the blonde boy in front of her.

The boy had navy blue bangs, a stark contrast to his blond hair, a blue tshirt proclaiming the number "1" and jeans being his attire. He smirked. _Damn, it's fun watching her explode. _

"Come on, Ryu!" A brunette boy pulled himself between the two parties, his short ponytail waving. "Can you just stop ragging her for one second of the day?"

"....I agree." An unnoticed blonde hopped off her chair in the back of the room. She wore a violet shirt and white shorts. "Hikaru is correct, Ryu. If you stop annoying Reln, she'll stop trying to kill you at every opportunity."

"We all know it'd be HILLARIOUS to watch you getting your butt kicked by her." The boy in the orange jacket tightened his grip on Reln's black jacketed arm. "But, unfortunately, we're not allowed to let that happen. Just listen to Hikaru and Viola and leave her alone already."

Reln struggled. "Not...planning...on..killing..him..yet... Going..to...maim..him..first.."

Ryu laughed, still smirking.

"Ow!" Reln, still struggling to escape, had managed punch Nick in the eye. "Hit her with your book, Mari!"

"Not going to happen, stupid one. I don't want to hurt the book, you know." Mari said, still doggedly clinging to Reln's arm with one hand.

"Yes, Mari and her precious books..." Nick said teasingly. Mari looked as though she knew who she would like to hit with her book, but thought better of it, and worked on restraining Reln instead.

"Think it's safe to turn her loose? When should we?" Mari asked, as Reln appeared to have calmed down a bit, though she still struggled to escape.

The doorknob rattled, signifying the Professor's approach. Nick gulped. "Now might be a good time."

They "turned Reln loose" and all six students rushed to their seats (Nick tripped over a desk, but recovered quickly).

Professor Oak entered, walking to the front of the room. He set six pokeballs and pokedexes on the table facing the group of students. "As you all know, today is the day of your graduation from my Pokemon researcher training. All of you are now qualified to become researchers yourself, if that is your wish. And these are my gift to you." He gestured to the six pokeballs. "Thanks to a good friend of mine from the Johto region, I have here not only the three Kanto regional starters, but the Johto starters as well."

The six students buzzed with excitement. Reln straightened, in her seat, all thoughts of destroying Ryu forgotten, or at the very least shoved to the back of her mind. _Johto starters, ay? This makes things more interesting... I supposed that the professor would simply bring two of each of the Kanto starters._

"I know that some of you have your own pokemon as gifts from your parents, however, I think you deserve these, after seeing how you treat the pokemon I have brought in during these last five years. Consider them a graduation present. So that no hard feelings occur, I am allowing you to choose in alphabetical order." Nick groaned. _Damn, I'm going to be last.....again. _Professor Oak continued. "Don't worry, all six of the pokemon on this table become very powerful."

"Akagi, Reln!" Reln stood, straightening her black jean jacket. She stalked up to the table and examined the six pokemon closely. Her hand wavered slightly over each pokeball. _I want one that feels right to me... _She lifted the second from last pokeball from the table, taking with it one of the pokedexes, a red one. Reln turned and walked to the back of the room.

"Blume, Viola!" The blonde neatly got out of her chair. Viola immediately selected the first pokeball from the table, as well as a violet pokedex.

"Jackson, Ryu!" Ryu, the boy who had teased Reln before, stood with an air of superiority, and walked to the table. He, too, examined the last four pokeballs before choosing the remaining fire starter and a blue pokedex.

"Leyden, Hikaru!" The ponytailed boy from before leapt out of his seat, grinning. When he reached the three last pokemon, he hesitated for a moment. _Big sis is right, this is the best day of my life. _He looked at the remaining three pokemon, finally picking the Chikorita, which provoked a laugh from Ryu, who was busy scanning his Charmander with his pokedex. Hikaru ignored Ryu, selecting the emerald pokedex and heading to the back of the room.

"Roxas, Mari!" The last girl, Mari stood excitedly. From the back of the room,Viola flashed an encouraging smile at her. She neared the table and admired both of the last two starters, both of which were water types. She smiled, and selected the pokeball on the right and a yellow pokedex.

"And last but not least,. Taurus, Nicholas!" Nick almost ran to the front of the room. _Please don't be girly, please don't be girly... _Nick skidded to a stop in front of the table. When he saw the last pokemon he visibly relaxed. The last pokedex, an orange model, still lay on the table, and he picked it up with a flourish.

Professor Oak turned to his desk, lifting a small package. "One of my colleagues sent these for you." He opened the box, revealing six new Poketches. "These all have the newest apps, including a special email/IM app." He looked at all six teens seriously. "You see, Kanto has been facing a sudden influx of pokemon, many of which are no longer in their natural habitats."

"You mean, this could lead to more extinct pokemon species, like Aerodactl?" Mari asked.

"That's one of the possible consequences, yes." the professor replied. "If you six see anything out of the ordinary, I want you to contact me as soon as possible."

All six nodded. They all knew what could happen because of extensive migrations. After all, most of their studying had been about the cause and effect of it. Each one took one of the brightly colored poketches and put it on.

* * *

"Anyone up for a battle, then?"

The other five turned to Hikaru. They had just left the lab, new pokemon in hand.

"Still....How are we going to make it fair? We can't have grass against water, fire against grass. Wouldn't be really even." Mari said.

"We could have fire versus fire and the like." The group turned to look at Reln, who had spoken.

The others, still a little unnerved by Reln speaking to them, agreed.

"That means.....first Viola versus Hikaru, then Mari versus me, and.....Reln versus Ryu." Nick commented after working it out.

"It's settled, then" said Viola.

And the others agreed.

* * *

To: pokemonpoet

From: legendresearcher

Re: Six Students

Oak-

Hopefully you received my package for the graduates.

I regret to inform you that unfortunately Sinnoh is facing some problems of its own. Some blue-haired people with bowl cuts who call themselves Team Galactic have been turning up here, stealing pokemon, taking over businesses and the like. Nothing the regions haven't seen in the past, but still worrisome to myself and my colleagues.

On the brighter side, I'm glad that your new Gym Leader is coping well. You mentioned that she uses the Ground type in one of our earlier correspondences, did you not?

My regards to you and your graduates.

-Rowan

* * *

EB678: And that finishes the first chapter of Six: Trial By Legend's rewrite. My style has evolved over the months, and I thought it well to rewrite all of the current chapters so that my writing remains consistent. Hopefully you enjoyed this as much as you enjoyed the original.

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW it!


	2. Two: Game, Set, Match

Disclaimer: To own or not to own, that is the question.

Well, I_ don't. _

EB678: And here we go with chapter two of Trial By Legend – remastered.

* * *

To: in_a_tree

From: downtoearth

Re: Good Luck

To Hikaru:

Congrats on graduating, little brother. What starter did you choose? Bulbasaur is my guess, 'cause you always liked grass types.

Things are good where I'm at. I'm usually busy around here, but Terra and the rest are getting plenty of exercise.

Have fun on your journey!

-Your big sis

* * *

Trial By Legend

Chapter Two: Game, Set, Match

"And the first battle of the day is between Hikaru Leyden of Viridian and Viola Blume of Pallet....owch!" Nick yelped as Mari quietly twisted and tugged a strand of his hair.

"Ditch the announcer voice, idiot." Mari released Nick's hair.

Wincing, Nick pulled his head out of Mari's reach. "Dang easily annoyed females...."

Both Hikaru and Viola had their pokeballs in hand. Hikaru fingered his, waiting for Nick's signal.

After absolutely making sure that Mari was not withing tugging range, Nick leapt back into his self-appointed role as announcer. "And....begin!"

Hikaru's Chikorita and Viola's Bulbasaur took their places on the field, eying each other.

Kirika watched the Bulbasaur closely. Turning to her owner, she spoke. **Ready to fight, Hikaru. **

Hikaru scanned his Chikorita with his pokedex, finding that it knew the moves Tackle and Growl. He put it aside. "Kirika, Growl!" The female grass type growled in a cute manner, causing the opponent Bulbasaur to slightly relax and become less willing to attack it.

Viola, too, had scanned her pokedex. "Leaf, shake it off and attack with Tackle, swiftly!" The Bulbasaur charged the other grass type, putting on a surprising burst of speed. His short claws raked the ground raced to collide with Kirika.

Minutes from impact, Hikaru instructed Kirika to do the same. The Chikorita charged the Bulbasaur, both grass types hitting midway through the makeshift battlefield. Both took a fair amount of damage, but Kirika had taken less thanks to her Growl the previous turn, which had lessened Leaf's power.

To even the ground, Viola had Leaf use Growl, making both of their attack stats about equal. Even so, Kirika's next Tackle attack took nearly all of Leaf's health, leaving him in what experienced trainers called the red zone.

Two Tackle attacks later, the match was finished, Hikaru being the lucky victor. He lifted Kirika into his arms, hugging the grass type. After returning the defeated Leaf to his pokeball, Viola shook Hikaru's hand. "That was a good match... Kirika was awesome... Leaf and I will train and get better, and we'll battle again, someday."

"Leaf was really good, though. If that Tackle had hit me straight on you might have beaten me." Viola slightly blushed, straightened her glasses, and both grass type trainers left the field.

The next two competitors, Mari and Nick, took the field. About to begin again with the "announcer voice" Nick was silenced by a_ don't-you-even-think-about-it _glare from Mari.

Right before they began, Hikaru noticed that Reln was missing and that Ryu was smirking in a self satisfied way. _Definitely a bad combination. _He strode up to the blonde boy. "Where's Reln?"

"She took off during your battle." Ryu replied, refusing to meet Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru stepped closer. "Ryu. What. Did. You. DO!?!"

Slightly intimidated by the green-eyed boy's stare, Ryu stepped backward. "Fine! I said she'd be an easy win, and she took off! Happy?"

Hikaru turned. "Which way did she go?"

Ryu pointed, and Hikaru took off in the direction. _Arrogant idiot..._

* * *

Fifteen or so minutes later, Hikaru had found no trace of Reln. _Where is she? We shouldn't go off on our own... _Unexpectedly, he heard laughter coming from nearby. _Either that's Reln laughing, or I'm hallucinating. _He ran both choices through his head, and settled on the more logical one. _I'm definitely hallucinating. _Hikaru decided to approach the clearing anyway, simply out of curiosity. Climbing a nearby tree to get a better view, he peered into the clearing.

Reln's chosen pokemon, a Cyndaquil, and another pokemon which Hikaru recognized as an Oddish were romping around her. She smiled, patting both, and laughed again when the Cyndaquil climbed to the top of her head. She checked the time on her poketch, and stood, placing the Cyndaquil back on the ground alongside the Oddish. "Return, Loa, Niva!" Clipping both pokeballs back to her belt, she lifted her bag, and, thankfully not seeing Hikaru, headed back to the others.

* * *

As soon as Reln was gone, Hikaru slipped out of his tree, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. He headed back to the others as well, but made sure to take a separate route. _Didn't see that one coming. _

"Return, Cobalt!" Mari returned her Totodile quickly, while Nick did the same with his Squirtle. Their first match had ended in a tie, both pokemon fainting simultaneously. Hikaru entered the clearing unnoticed, silently thanking Arceus that Reln hadn't found him. Ryu and Reln stepped onto the battle field, the latter having two pokeballs clipped to her belt. Each of the rivals selected their pokemon, neither speaking or meeting the other's eyes.

After making sure he was out of Mari's reach, Nick resumed his self-appointed role as announcer. "And the last battle of the day is between Reln Akagi of Cinnabar and Ryu Jackson of Pallet!"

Two hand simultaneously reached for the pokeballs on their belts, two hands poised themselves to throw on Nick's mark.

"Begin!"

Ryu flung his pokeball first. _There's now way I can lose this. _"Zar, attack!" The Charmander came out swiftly, the fire lizard ready to fight. **Ready when you are, Master.**

"Loa." The Cyndaquil emerged from her pokeball. Sighting her opponent, she fixed her gaze on it. **Ready, Lady. **

The Charmander chortled at the other fire type. **A fire mouse? This shouldn't be too hard. **

Not amused in the least, the Cyndaquil retorted to her rival. **Oh, it's on, fire boy. **

**Bring it, then, fire mouse. **

**With pleasure – lizard. **

As the faster of the two, Ryu attacked first. "Zar, Scratch!" The Charmander charged the Cyndaquil, his sharp claws out and ready to strike.

Reln, however, wasn't going to simply sit and be hit. "Loa, Leer, quickly!" The Cyndaquil fixed a death glare on the Charmander, unnerving him. The fire lizard's claws struck her soon after, taking away a good portion of her health.

"Zar, Growl!" The fire type growled cutely, causing Loa to slightly relax.

"Loa, shake it off and use Smokescreen!" The Cyndaquil spat a small cloud of smoke at the Charmander, temporarily obscuring Zar's vision. Reln stood behind her fire type, watching it closely.

"Zar, Scratch, now!" Ryu was slightly unnerved by how the battle was heading. _Reln is not the sort of person to just sit and be attacked....She's planning something. _ Zar charged the Cyndaquil again, but missed and ended up hitting a tree.

"Loa, Leer once more!" Loa fixed another death glare on the Charmander, even stronger than the previous.

"Growl, Zar!" The Charmander growled again, but Loa managed to avoid the attack, her small paws clamped over her ears in preperation.

"Loa! Tackle!" The Cyndaquil charged the blinded Charmander, hitting him straight on and knocking him against a second tree.

Ryu was seriously getting worried now. _If I don't do something fast, I'll lose... _"Zar, Scratch, and quickly!" The Charmander focused and struck the Cyndaquil, taking a lot of its health.

"Loa, Tackle!" The Cyndaquil used all of her strength, and struck the Charmander. Thanks to two previous Leer attacks, her Tackle was stronger than usual. Scoring a Critical Hit, Loa's attack flung the Charmander backwards , knocking him out.

"Return." Ryu called back his fainted Charmander. _How did I lose this.... Ever since I've been little I've been good at everything I've tried. What could I have done wrong? _Reln did the same with Loa, then, she turned and headed back to their campsite. The others followed suit, Ryu bringing up the rear for the first time in his fifteen years.

* * *

To: downtoearth

From: in_a_tree

Re: Good Luck

Big sis-

Thanks for the luck. Actually, I picked Chikorita as my starter. Professor Oak brought in the Johto starters to choose from as well. Her name's Kirika. You'll like her.

Glad you're doing well anyway. Just remember that I'll get to battle you someday, so don't get too comfortable. :-) Professor Oak told us that Johto is having problems right now. If we find out anything else, don't worry, I'll tell you.

Reply soon,

-Hikaru

* * *

EB678: Chapter Two – complete. Anyway, Nick was from Celadon City and Mari was from Pallet Town – for any new readers of this story, or old ones who forgot.

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi**

-"Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 6

-"Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 5

**Hikaru Leyden**

-"Kirika" Chikorita, lv. 6

**Ryu Jackson**

-"Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 5

- ????

**Viola Blume**

-"Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 5

**Nick Taurus**

-"Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 5

**Mari Roxas**

-"Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 5

- ????

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW it!


	3. Three: Viridian Dreams

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own this by now, you seriously should get your eyes checked. Seriously. Go see a doctor.

* * *

EB678: And here's Chapter Three!

* * *

To: darkestbeforedawn

From: bella_akagi

Re: Contests

Honeybunch,

Hello Relny, how are you? I do hope you're training that Oddish we gave you for contests. After all, your sister started with one, and look where she is now! Aerin Akagi, best coordinator throughout Kanto and Johto regions.

Your father and I do hope that you'll tire of this training thing soon enough and become a coordinator like your sister. After all, think about your future, sweetie!

Make sure to call us, dear.

-Mum

* * *

Trial By Legend

Chapter Three: Viridian Dreams

"Well, this is Viridian City!"

Hikaru's hometown was in fact not much bigger than Pallet, but it had an air of being larger, perhaps because of the Pokemon Gym, the PokeMart, and the Pokemon Center.

Most of the Pallet Town students had never left before, so Viola, Mari, and even Ryu were impressed. Nick didn't seem to be, coming from one of the largest cities in the region, Celadon. Reln had come from Cinnabar Island, and didn't seem to care either way, heading towards the PokeMart.

"We'll all meet outside the Viridian Forest, okay?" Hikaru asked the others.

* * *

"Fine by me." Ryu replied, and the others also agreed.

Running toward an olive-painted house, Hikaru flung the door open. "Mom, I'm home!"

**Hikaru!**

"Whoa!"

The Growlithe happily leapt on top of Hikaru and began searching his pockets for treats, barking happily. **You're home! Yay! Yay!**

Laughing,Hikaru lifted his pet off his lap, scratching her between the ears. "Down, Katar, down!"

Sierra Leyden appeared at the door, smiling at her son and his pet Growlithe playing together. _Just like when they were younger... _Almost reluctant to disturb the moment before her, she walked up to embrace her son.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't challenge the gym yet?!?" An irate Ryu shouted at the man in front of the Viridian Gym.

"We're sorry, but the Viridian City Gym Leader is unable to accept challengers until after they have collected the badges of the other seven Gym Leaders." The man said, slightly intimidated by the shouting teen before him.

Ryu turned and stalked off, shouting over his shoulder. "I'll be back, do you hear me?!?"

* * *

**A couple hours later...**

"The entrance to the Viridian Forest is just through this tall grass. It's easy to get lost in there, so we shouldn't split up unless we really need to." Hikaru said. "Believe me, I've gotten lost before just playing there as a kid."

"Let's go, then." Reln spoke up again, surprising the others. She started through the grass.

"Tcha!" A violet mouse pokemon flew out of the bushes, its large teeth gleaming, ready to strike.

The others fumbled for their pokedexes in their bags, but Mari recited from memory, "Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Abilities: Guts and Run Away. Their prominent fangs grow continuously throughout their lifetime, giving them the need to-"

"That's all we need to know! Seriously, that's kind of creepy. Interesting, but creepy." Nick interrupted quickly, saving hours of boredom.

Mari shot a death glare in Nick's direction.

Not fazed in the least, Reln took the second pokeball from her belt. "Niva." The Oddish emerged in a flash of light. **Ready, my lady. **

The faster pokemon, the wild Rattata, attacked first, charging the grass type, its enormous fangs bared.

"Niva, Bullet Seed." The Oddish shot a row of hard, round seeds from its mouth at the mouse, knocking it off its feet. It stood up shakily but was hit by another barrage of seeds, several knocking against its teeth and chipping one.

The Rattata tried a feeble Tail Whip, waving it's tail in a disconcerting way, over three-quarters of its health being gone.

"Absorb, Niva, and finish it." The Oddish used a vine to draw the last of the Rattata's heath away, neatly knocking it out and healing the Oddish.

Reln returned the Oddish to its pokeball, and continued through the grass as though nothing had happened. The others, still slightly stunned by the random encounter, picked their way through more gradually.

* * *

The forest was dark and dense, with an abundance of tall grass, Bug pokemon, and novice Bug Catchers. The trees blocked out all but the strongest of the sun's rays, and strange sounds floated out of the undergrowth.

"So this is the Viridian Forest." Ryu said, taking a look around.

Mari replied. "Exactly such. The Viridian Forest is home to nearly all species of Bug Pokemon native to Kanto, with the exception of Paras, Venonat, and-"

"Again, thanks, but no thanks." Nick interrupted again, this time dodging Mari's death glare.

"Aahh!"

Two pokemon had crawled out of the bushes toward Mari and Ryu, the faint light revealing them to be a Caterpie and a Metapod.

Both trainers reached for the pokeballs on their belts, the Nest Ball and Great Ball soon flying through the air.

"Tyr, attack!"

"Time to battle, Heliotrope!"

A Larvitar and an Aipom took their places in front of their trainers, eying the enemy pokemon.

Being fastest, Mari took her turn first. "Heliotrope, Scratch the Caterpie!" The Aipom raced toward the small Bug type, claws upraised as she critically struck the Caterpie, managing a lucky one-hit KO. It rolled back into the undergrowth, senseless.

"Tyr, Bite that Metapod, quickly!" The Larvitar sank his teeth into the Metapod's tough shell, refusing to be shaken off.

The wild Metapod closed it's eyes and focused, it's shell hardening, raising it's defense.

"Another Bite!" The Larvitar released his victim for one moment, the, the small Rock type struck again, sinking his fangs into the tough-shelled bug, causing it to faint. It managed to tumble back into the tall grass as Ryu and Mari's pokemon returned to their owners.

Nick walked over to Ryu. "Wow, a Larvitar! Where'd you get – owch!" Nick withdrew his hand, silently cursing as Ryu reprimanded his pokemon. "What did I tell you, Tyr! No biting humans!"

Viola quietly handed a bandage to Nick, her Bulbasaur beside her, trying to ignore Mari's muffled laughter.

* * *

Hikaru couldn't see the sun's position through the thick trees, but he sensed that it was evening, or, as Nick liked to call it, dinner time. Hearing a grumbling noise from o0ne of his comrades, he decided that they might as well eat something. He turned to the others. "Guys, if you want to eat, now's the time."

"Sweet!" Nick dropped his bag and started rummaging through it, eventually reemerging with a cheese sandwich. "I'm starved!" He let Jai out of his pokeball and offered the Squirtle half the sandwich, which the water type took quickly.

Hikaru sent out his pokemon. Kirika was looking around curiously, surprised by the lack of sunlight. Her stomach grumbled. Remembering that most grass types used the sun's energy to make food, Hikaru looked around and eventually found a moderately sunny spot, which the Chikorita lay down in, soaking in light. Katar followed behind Hikaru, his loyal pet refusing to leave her Master's side. **Neither hunger nor thirst will cause me to leave you, Master! ...But food would be nice. Pleeeaaase? **Hikaru pulled a can of pokechow out of his bag, opening it and setting it down in front of the small fire type. Katar dug in happily. **Food! Yay! Yay! **

"....." Viola gently tapped Hikaru's shoulder.

He turned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes....I was just wondering if Leaf could share that sunny spot......" She nodded toward Kirika while holding her Bulbasaur.

"Is that okay with you, Kirika?" Hikaru asked. The Chikorita raised her head, nodded, and yawned, clearly enjoying herself. Viola gently set Leaf down next to the other grass type, the Bulbasaur soon making itself comfortable. She pulled a few berries out of her bag and set them down nearby for the two grass types.

Meanwhile, Ryu was testing his Charmander's accuracy by throwing peanuts for it to catch. Zar seemed to be doing well as a pile of smoldering peanut shells lay nearby. Tyr sat next to Ryu, munching on a large Berry. Mari had a book open on her lap and was enjoying an apple, while her Totodile, Cobalt, had tossed several apple cores nearby and a whole apple in its claws. Heliotrope swung above her, the violet monkey Pokemon searching for Berries in the trees.

Noticing once again that Reln was gone, Hikaru presumed that she had gone off on her own again with Niva and Loa to eat. He leaned against a tree, relaxing. _So far, my journey's off to a good start. _

* * *

To: bella_akagi

From: darkestbeforedawn

Re: Contests

Mum,

First, NEVER call me Relny. Or sweetheart. Or honeybunch. You know I hate it.

Second, you and Dad should know by now that I hate contests. And there is NO WAY that I am going to train Niva for contests. And I will NOT "tire of this training thing." I LIKE it. I am not going to be the next Aerin.

Please quit bothering me about this, because my answer's not about to change.

-Reln

P.S. As to the dress you snuck into my bag, forget it. It's not going to happen.

* * *

EB678: This chapter was so long even before I added the new characters Katar, Tyr, and Heliotrope that I just split it in two. Hope you don't mind.

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi**

- "Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 7

- "Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 6

**Hikaru Leyden**

- "Kirika" Chikorita, female, lv. 7

- "Katar" Growlithe, female, lv. 5

**Ryu Jackson**

- "Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 8

- "Tyr" Larvitar, male, lv. 6

**Viola Blume**

- "Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 7

**Nick Taurus**

- "Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 7

**Mari Roxas**

- "Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 7

**- ** "Heliotrope" Aipom, female, lv. 5

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW IT!


	4. Four: Forest Of Fear

Disclaimer: Gah! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't own Pokemon!

EB678: Here's the new Chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

To: tom&sierra

From: in_a_tree

Re: Wish me luck

Hi Mom and Dad,

Thanks for letting me bring Katar on my journey, and for all the pokemon food. I'll make sure to take extra good care of her and Kirika. We're heading through the forest to Pewter and hopefully my first badge. That'll be the first step toward challenging the Elite Four someday, and maybe becoming a Pokemon Champion!

Hope you aren't lonely without me and Katar. I'll be sure to email you guys as often as I can.

Love, Hikaru

* * *

Trial By Legend

Chapter Four: Forest Of Fear

That night, the six set up a campsite together. Loa and Zar reluctantly teamed up to light a fire, the Cyndaquil, in the end, ended up biting the Charmander and both pokemon were pulled away by their equally annoyed trainers.

The six teens sat around the campfire, Nick passing around marshmallows for roasting. (Loa seemed a little peeved after she found Heliotrope roasting a marshmallow on Loa's back.) After taking two, Hikaru sat up. "Anyway.....What do you guys think about the pokemon migrations the professor told us about?"

A short silence followed, which, as usual, Nick interrupted. "Meh, I don't think it's much to worry about. All we gotta do is find some small, obvious bit of information, give it to Oak, and we're off scot free for the rest of our journeys."

"Nick!" Mari shoved her book aside angrilly. "How can you just say that?!? All of these migrations.....They're not seasonal or even natural. Something, somewhere, has to be causing this. And I want to find out!"

"Why am I not surprised? You can't stand not knowing something. No wonder you were the only one of us who wanted to spend an extra five years studying for Arceus knows what!"

"Guys!" Hikaru decided it was time to intervene. "Cut it out, okay? I know that some of you don't agree with what the other has to say, but drop it, already!"

Mari, who was about to retort, clamped her mouth shut. _Immature idiot..... _

On the other side of the campfire, Nick was also seething. _Annoying know-it-all...._

"Anyway......" Hikaru straightened slightly and turned to the blonde boy.. "Ryu, what do you think?"

"I'm kind of with Nick on this one.....But I think we should at least learn a little about it, at least."

Hikaru turned to Viola, who had been silent throughout the entire discussion. "What about you?"

".....I can't say for sure...not until we find out more about it." Viola quietly replied before turning back to the fire.

Hikaru turned, guessing that, as usual, Reln would have left. However, he was soon proven wrong when he saw her sitting by the fire, albeit farther away from the others. As though she could feel his eyes on her, she looked up. She spoke, surprising Hikaru. "I'm getting the vibe that these migrations are being triggered by something, something greater than nature. Pokemon have always been more perceptive than humans, I'm guessing that they sense whatever is happening and are trying to get away."

This being the longest group of sentences they had ever heard Reln speak, the others were surprised by not only that but by the slightly apocalyptic tone of what she had said. The discussion ended, and all retired to their tents.

* * *

The nest morning, Ryu awoke earlier than the rest, and decided to take Zar and Tyr and try to find something worthwhile to capture. Pokeballs clipped to his belt, he decided to leave his bag at the campsite. He tacked a note to it, saying where he had gone.

Setting off into the deepest part of the wood, he let out Zar in lieu of a light, the Charmander still a little woozy. **Yawn... **"Come on, Zar...We need to train." Boy and pokemon marched further into the forest.

* * *

"Ryu headed out for training, then?" Nick's spiky hair looked even messier than usual, several strands of black and orange at unnatural angles.

The remaining five trainers had all awakened or were woken up, in Nick's case) about an hour after Ryu had left. Mari and Viola sat by the now extinguished campfire, Mari braiding Viola's long blonde hair. Reln, meanwhile, was feeding her Cyndaquil and Oddish berries, still sitting far from the others.

"Yes, he'll be back by ten or so." Hikaru straightened, Ryu's note in hand. "Anyway, I'm going to train. Anyone else leaving?" He looked around, noticing that, as usual, Reln had already left.

The others nodded, and set off into the wood.

* * *

After a few hours, Zar and Tyr had leveled up nicely. However, Ryu wanted to get both of his pokemon above level 10, so that he would stand a chance against the Rock-type user Brock. He heard noises coming from deeper in the woods, and decided to investigate. _Maybe it's a worthwhile capture...._

Ryu had almost reached the clearing the sound had come from when he was stopped by the sound of a human voice. Quietly returning Zar, he ducked behind the nearest tree, a silent instinct telling him to be wary. He listened with bated breath, hanging on to the bickering group's every word.

"Now, how many have we got?" A clearly male voice spoke.

"About five – or six, if you count that one." A second voice, also male, answered.

Ryu heard the faint but distinct sound of a pokeball being used.

"Find a couple more. Boss will have our necks if these aren't decent."

They resumed arguing, Ryu still pressed to the tree. When he heard footsteps, he turned around frantically.

Hikaru emerged from the nearby trees, the brown-haired boy beginning to speak. "Hey, Ry-mmph!" Ryu had clapped his hand over Hikaru's mouth before he could say anything more, but the damage was done, a twig snapping beneath their feet.

The bickering in the clearing stopped abruptly.

"Someone's here, let's go!" Footsteps crunched fallen leaves as the two speakers fled the clearing, two teens still crouched behind a tree.

Releasing his grip on Hikaru, Ryu sank down, still wondering what he had just overheard. Hikaru collected himself quickly. "What in bloody hell was that for?!?" The normally passive boy was none too happy about the earlier incident.

Ryu turned away from Hikaru, not speaking. Hearing approaching footsteps, he leapt to his feet, his hand on Zar's pokeball.

Reln stepped into the area the boys were in. The look on her face clearly said that Ryu wasn't the only one who had been eavesdropping on the two mysterious men. She turned to the clearing, red eyes flashing. "Something's still in there."

All three went in unison toward the area they had head voices coming from. Hikaru eventually took the lead, all three seeing nothing at first.

**Help....me.... **The teens turned at the sound, all (except maybe Reln) looking wary.

The pikachu dragged itself out of the bushes. One look told the three that it was in bad shape, its zigzag tail bent at an unnatural angle and the massive cut across its face being the most prominent injuries. The heart shape of its tail revealed it to be female.

Hikaru ran to the spark mouse pokemon, kneeling next to it. "It's hurt...really hurt."

Ryu couldn't hide his shock. "What could do this?"

"They could, or their pokemon could." Reln said gesturing in the direction the bickerers had took.

Hikaru seized a pokeball from his bag, pressing it to the pikachu's forehead and capturing it without further ado. "She needs a pokemon center....and fast." He clipped the pokeball to his belt.

"The exit's that way." Both boys turned to Reln, who was jerking a thumb over her shoulder at a brighter looking part of the woods. "You two head to a pokemon center once you get out, I'll get the others."

The group split up, each going in different directions, one with the life of a pokemon on the line.

* * *

To: in_a_tree

From: tom&sierra

Re: Wish me luck

Son-

You know, your mother's almost certain you'll get lost in the forest again. I don't think you should worry, though, you'll be fine.

No, we aren't lonely, not with your sister finally home to stay after her journey. Hopefully you'll take after her – becoming a great battler and a great friend to Pokemon.

May Luck travel with you.

Love Dad

* * *

EB678: Anyway, just to recap – **bold **is translated Pokemon. I really don't feel l;ke a battle full of "Ai! Pom!"s and "Lar-vi-tar!"s (For the idiots in the room and those who have no clue how I am, these are pokemon cries).

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi**

- "Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 9

- "Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 7

**Hikaru Leyden**

- "Kirika" Chikorita, female, lv. 8

- "Katar" Growlithe, female, lv. 8

- "????" Pikachu, female, lv. 7

**Ryu Jackson**

- "Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 9

- "Tyr" Larvitar, male, lv. 8

**Viola Blume**

- "Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 9

**Nick Taurus**

- "Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 9

- ????

**Mari Roxas**

- "Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 8

**- ** "Heliotrope" Aipom, female, lv. 8

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW IT!


	5. Five: In The Nick Of Time

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

EB678: Chapter 5 here. Read on my slaves!

* * *

-INSTANT MESSAGE-

**flower-chan has entered**

**jackson890 has entered**

flower-chan: where r u?

jackson890: pewter city, in pkmn centr.

**pure_intelligence has entered**

pure_intelligence: We're on our way now.

jackson890: hikaru's with the pikachu with a pokevet or something

**darkestbeforedawn has entered**

darkestbeforedawn: how's the pikachu doing?

jackson890: not sure

**darkestbeforedawn has left the chatroom.**

pure_intelligence: Signing off, we've reached Pewter.

**pure_intelligence has left the chatroom**

flower-chan: bye

**flower-chan has left the chatroom**

**jackson890 has left the chatroom**

**-INSTANT MESSAGE ENDED-**

* * *

Trial by Legend

Chapter Five: In the Nick of Time

"Mr. Leyden?"

Hikaru turned at the mildly unfamiliar name, getting up out of his chair in the waiting room. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you come with me for a moment? I need to discuss your Pikachu with you." Dr. Juniper ran one hand through his sandy hair. As a pokevet, he took care of pokemon kept as pets and dealt with minor, non-battle related sicknesses overlooked by most pokemon centers.

Inside the healing room, the pikachu slept, her cheek bandaged and her tail straightened out. **So...warm.. **Wrapped in a blanket, she dozed on a nearby table.

Juniper gestured to the dozing spark mouse. "We've healed almost all of her wounds. Most of her injuries weren't as severe as we thought. The cut on her face, however...It will leave a scar, and it has some unforeseen consequences with it."

Hikaru watched the sleeping pokemon. "What will happen to her?"

"You see the cut on her face?" Hikaru nodded. "It's lucky that it missed her eye, but it messed up her cheek. You known how Pikachu store electricity in their cheeks?" Again, Hikaru nodded. "Since one is badly injured, she'll only be able to store half of the electricity she used to, thereby cutting off half of her potential power."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Hikaru asked.

"There is the off chance that if she evolves into Raichu she will gain more power, or if you find a Light Ball, but they are very rare. Were you planning to put her back in the wild or keep her?"

"I wasn't sure, sir. I wanted to learn more about her injuries before I decided."

"You could still train her in battle, but it would be more difficult than usual, as the spark mice pokemon mainly depend on electricity to fight. As for releasing her, she would be inhibited by her lack of strength. She would also be good as a pet, since she's unable to seriously hurt her owners"

Leaning against the wall, Hikaru took another look at the sleeping pikachu. He thought hard, weighing all of the options. He looked up. "I'll keep her if she doesn't mind."

As if on cue, the Pikachu's eyes opened. She sat up, and shook the bandage off, pulling away from the blankets. A fine specimen of her species, she was only marred by the prominent scar across her cheek. Hikaru neared her, his hand outstretched. Instead of waiting to be petted, she leapt onto his arm and scampered up to his head.

Hikaru laughed. "Hello to you, too."

* * *

When he left the pokemon center later, Hikaru still had the pikachu perched on his head. Ryu followed at a slower pace, still wondering about what he had heard back in the clearing. _Whoever those guys were...Did they do that to Hikaru's pikachu? _Hikaru stroked the pikachu's head, trying to decide what to name his newest team member. Although both boys were lost in thought, they soon caught sight of the others.

Viola reached them first. "Are you...all right?" Her green eyes looked at the boys worriedly.

Hikaru made a sudden start as the Pikachu's weight disappeared from his head. He turned to see Reln, of all people, holding the smiling electric type, stroking its ears. She returned the Pikachu to the stunned Hikaru, the barest trace of a smile on her lips. "Take good care of this little golden one."

"That's it!" Reln nearly dropped the spark mouse as Hikaru spoke. "I'll call her Kin!" He snatched the equally surprised Pikachu. "How does that sound to you?" The Pikachu nodded.

Meanwhile, Nick and Mari were still bickering as they came up to the others. Nick stepped forward. "Hey, there's a gym here!" He ran to the sign outside the Gym. "So it's Brock, huh?"

After they all had healed their pokemon, the group made their way inside the Gym apprehensively. The Rock-type Gym was littered with boulders of all sizes, stalactites and stalagmites sprouting from both the ceiling and floor.

"So...." Ryu said, looking at the others. "Who's going to go first? The first few Gym Leaders don't offer multi battles." The others exchanged looks. Obviously none of them wanted to go first. Except one.

"I'll do it." Nick stepped forward with a cocky smile on his face. "Bring it on."

* * *

"And the double battle between Gym Leader Brock of Pewter and challenger Nick Taurus of Celadon is now under way!" The referee called.

On one side of the rock-laden field, the Gym Leader, Brock stood, two pokeballs in hand. On the other side, Nick smoothed his unruly hair with one hand, while holding two pokeballs in the other.

Brock threw first. "Go, Tain and Crush!" The Geodude was dwarfed by the enormous Onix beside it. Crush the Onix roared. **WHO DARES TO FACE ME???**

Mari immediately began to spout information. "Geodude, a rock and ground type pokemon. It's arms are so strong that it can climb mountains. Onix, also a rock and ground type pokemon, is of the rock snake variety-"

"QUIET!" Nick shouted. He lifted his own two pokeballs, throwing them in an arc. "Show them what you're made of, Kai and Jai!"

The Squirtle, Jai, emerged first, the blue turtle pokemon puffing out it's chest proudly. **I won't fail you, Master!**

However, the second pokemon was more of a surprise to the other five. As the oval-shaped tan pokemon appeared, it let out a battle cry. **DIE, ENEMIES!**

Before Mari had a chance to describe the bug type, Viola quietly spoke to Ryu, Reln, and Hikaru. "He caught it in Viridian, earlier..."

Now that both the Squirtle and the Kakuna, Kai, were on the field, the battle began in earnest.

"Onix, Rock Throw! Geodude, Defense Curl!" While the Geodude maintained a blocking position to raise its defense, Brock's Onix started whacking boulders at Kai with his tail. The swift Squirtle managed to avoid all of the rocks except a basketball-sized one, which hit it on the head, making the Squirtle slightly dizzy. However, it shook its head swiftly, preparing for Nick's orders.

"Jai, use Bubble on the Geodude!" While the Squirtle fired bubbles from its mouth at the smaller rock type, Nick relayed his next orders to Kai. "Kai, Poison Sting on the Onix!" The Kakuna fired violet-colored poison needles at the huge Rock type, but they all but bounced off, giving nearly no damage. Jai's move was much more effective, scoring a critical hit and a 1-hit KO.

"Wow..." Hikaru said as he watched from the sidelines. "Nick's actually doing pretty well."

"He's not out of the fire yet." Said Reln grimly. "That Onix has a higher level, and Brock has more battling experience than Nick, no matter how you look at it."

Brock roared his next orders,as he returned his fallen Geodude. "Onix, Rock Tomb!" The Onix reared its head and roared deafeningly, causing four stalactites to fall around Jai, enclosing the Squirtle and resulting in the loss of a lot of his energy.

"Jai, Bubble, now! Kai, Harden!" The Kakuna toughened its muscles, raising its defense as the Squirtle fired another round of bubbles at the Onix.

Although the Onix took a severe amount of damage, it still had a good third of HP left, not so for Jai. "Finish it with Tackle, Onix!" The angered rock snake charged the Squirtle, shattering the stalactites as it plunged through it, tossing Jai against a wall, where he slid to the ground and was still.

"Jai!" Nick ran to his fallen starter. The water type looked at him feebly. **Sorry....Master.... **Nick returned his comrade, eyes burning.

With only a bug type left against the furious Onix, the others began to despair. "Before, he had a chance, but now....He's at an awful disadvantage." Ryu said.

Nick returned to the field. "Kai, Harden again!" Again the Kakuna tensed its muscles, bracing itself.

"Onix, Wrap!" The rock type looped itself around the bug type, entrapping it.

"Harden one more time, Kai!" The Kakuna braced itself once more, waiting for damage.

Onix was still wrapped around the Kakuna, who was taking small increments of damage. Brock laughed. "Ready to give up? No matter how strong your defense is, we'll get you eventually."

Nick smiled strangely. "Not just yet." He turned back to the field, the light of determination in his eyes. "Now, Kai! Poison Sting to its stomach, go!" The Kakuna aimed for the Onix's weakest point, its stomach, causing a critical hit. Although the Onix was down to the last of its HP, it was still up and fighting. Brock laughed again. "Onix! One final Tackle, now!" The Onix charged again, unwinding itself and hurling its form at the bug type, raising a cloud of dust and a earthshaking crash.

Rocks tumbled from all directions. Hikaru, Mari, Ryu, Reln, and Viola threw themselves clear of the debris. The dust began to clear. Brock's form could now be seen, standing in triumph, but Nick was still invisible. What looked to be a litter of boulders covered the field. Ryu strained his eyes, looking for the pokemon. _Where are they...._

At first, it looked to be a win on Brock's behalf, or a double KO. Both pokemon were still unseen. Nick pulled himself free of the rubble around him, getting back on his feet. Both pokemon were revealed on the ground, but still unclear in the dust. One thrust upward. Even the viewers believed it to be part of Onix, but all, even Brock were lost for words in the next instant.

The "rock" began to shiver in the dim light. The top began to open, and a brilliant white light poured out, temporarily blinding everyone. The light soon faded, and the pokemon glittered.

The Beedrill flew to Nick's side, her crystalline wings still shining as they fluttered. She raised one needlelike arm in a salute to Nick, the Bug-Poison type acknowledging him as her master. **I have won, my Master. I have destroyed the enemy.**

Both Nick and Brock were stunned as the prone form of the Onix came into view. Nick turned to his newest pokemon. "How are you still conscious?" Kai revealed part of a round blue berry impaled on her other hand, one half eaten. **This, my Master. That one....**She gestured to the Onix. **Was poisoned. **

As Brock pressed Nick's prizes – the Boulderbadge and a TM Rock Tomb – into his hands, Mari began to spout information about final evolution bug types.

This time, Nick didn't bother to stop her.

* * *

-INSTANT MESSAGE-

**jackson890 has entered**

**in_a_tree has entered**

**flower-chan has entered**

in_a_tree: wow....

jackson890: you said it

flower-chan: I can't believe he managed to pull that off and win

**pure_intelligence has entered**

pure_intelligence: Neither can I. It goes against everything I've studied about type disadvantages.

**darkestbeforedawn has entered**

darkestbeforedawn: not everything is scientific Mari....

darkestbeforedawn: sometimes its just luck

**darkestbeforedawn has left the chatroom.**

jackson890: she's actually right this time

**flower-chan has left the chatroom**

**pure_intelligence has left the chatroom**

**jackson890 has left the chatroom**

-INSTANT MESSAGE ENDED-

* * *

EB678: Chapter 5 = done! As Katar would say: Done! Yay! Yay!

Some old but still true details:

Nick caught his Kakuna while Reln was leading Mari, Viola and him out of the woods, and he strengthened it before he met up with the others.

Kin technically has a physical disability. Since pikachu store electricity in their cheeks, she can only store energy in her uninjured cheek because of the wound. I wanted to create a pikachu character that was completely different than Ash's pikachu, and I hope I succeeded. Kin is Japanese for "golden", in case you didn't get Hikaru's inspiration.

I am only going to show one or, in rare cases, two of our six battling Gym Leaders because I want to get to "the action parts". Also, choreographing six Gym battles and making them all original would be a severe drain on my energy.

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi**

- "Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 9

- "Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 7

**Hikaru Leyden**

- "Kirika" Chikorita, female, lv. 8

- "Katar" Growlithe, female, lv. 8

- "Kin" Pikachu, female, lv. 7

**Ryu Jackson**

- "Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 9

- "Tyr" Larvitar, male, lv. 8

**Viola Blume**

- "Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 9

**Nick Taurus**

**Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 10

- "Kai" Beedrill, female, lv. 11

**Mari Roxas**

- "Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 8

**- ** "Heliotrope" Aipom, female, lv. 8

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW IT!


	6. Six: Useless To Some

Disclaimer: Me no own.

EB678: Here's chapter six. Enjoy my rewrite, hopefully it's even better than the original. In these later chapters, few changes have been made.

* * *

To: pokemonpoet

From: in_a_tree

To Professor Oak:

We're leaving Pewter now, but we have something to inform you of. I found a Pikachu in Viridian Forest, badly injured by an unknown something or someone.

Ryu's also mentioned overhearing two people in the same area who may have had something to do with it. He also thinks that Reln may have also overheard them. He says they mentioned a "boss" and had pokemon with them.

We're not sure what this means, but we think that you need to know about it.

-Hikaru

* * *

Trial By Legend

Chapter Six: Useless To Some

Four days after Nick's win against Brock, all six teens had obtained the Boulder Badge. After stocking up on food and supplies for themselves and their pokemon, they were heading out to their next destination: Mount Moon.

The morning was still and quiet, soundless without a sign of life.

WHACK! "OW!"

At least, it _was._

Mari raised her book again to hit Nick over the head. "NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!"

"It was just a joke!"

"A JOKE? YOU CALL SENDING YOUR BEEDRILL INTO MY TENT A JOKE?!?"

"Come on!" WHACK!

"I WOKE UP WITH A RED-EYED GIANT BUG STARING ME IN THE FACE,YOU IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Mari and Nick turned to see a clearly angry Ryu, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Can you two stop arguing for one effing second?!?"

"This settles it." Hikaru said as he came upon the feuding party. "We're splitting up, at least to go through Mount Moon."

"He's right. This is unbearable." Reln said quietly. "What's a girl got to do for quiet around here?"

The incensed Ryu turned on her. "Oh, so you _are_ a girl!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!" They all turned to Hikaru, slightly surprised by his outburst. "Seeing that none of you can apparently get along, we're splitting up. I've found that you lot are much less unbearable by yourselves. If we're splitting up equally..."

"Not too sure about that one." Reln muttered. "At this rate I'll have ditched all of you by tonight."

"...That means that Viola, Ryu, and Mari travel together, and Reln, Nick and myself make up the second group. Any OTHER arguments?"

"....what's going on?..." Viola appeared, yawning, her long blond hair braided. "...heard noises..."

"We're splitting into two groups so that we can get some peace around here." Out of the corner of his eye Hikaru could see that Reln had already stalked off with her belongings. "You're going with Ryu and Mari, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me...."

"Then it's settled." Hikaru said decisively. "As soon as we reach Mount Moon, we split into two groups, got it?"

An unanimous murmur of assent reached his ears, and the group continued on.

* * *

The group had almost reached Mount Moon when Hikaru noticed Reln crouching in a patch of tall grass, watching something intently. Curious, Hikaru and the other crept closer. Viola gasped.

Two small nests had been built in the grass, and in them lay several pokemon eggs. The ordinary tan and green-spotted eggs lay nestled in the tall grass carefully, as though waiting for someone or something. However, the faint dust that had settled on the eggs showed that they had been left for some time.

Mari ran her hands over one of the nearest eggs. "Judging by their texture, softness, and shell thickness, these eggs won't hatch for a while. The problem is, they could easily die if they aren't kept warm."

"..What type are they?" Viola asked as she bent over to examine the nest.

"It's hard to tell at this stage, but due to the lack of markings and the environment, I'd say.... normal."

The sound of rustling grass startled them, and they turned to see Reln carefully packing one of the eggs into her bag. Shouldering her bag, she stood up, making sure not to jostle her pack. She turned to the others. "Unless we take them, they'll die."

"They're probably just Rattata or something. Why carry something useless around?" Ryu said.

Reln turned to him, a dark look in her eyes. "Just because something's useless to you doesn't mean it doesn't deserve to live. After all, you're useless to me. Get it?"

Ryu took several steps backwards.

Hikaru, Mari and Viola each tucked one of the remaining eggs into their bags, leaving the nests empty. Viola wrapped hers in her windbreaker before stowing it in her backpack.

As they neared the rocky entrance of Mount Moon, the group was surprised to see a Pokemon Center in front.

"...I suppose it is there so that one may heal before entering the cave." Viola ventured.

They went inside, lining up in front of the Nurse Joy and the healing machine. It was as he was glancing around the room that Hikaru noticed the shady-looking guy in the corner, with a glass bowl behind him.

Reln left the line, and went over to the man in the corner. Apparently pleased to have someone talking to him, he whipped the bowl out from behind him with a flourish. Inside the small container, a Magikarp was wedged, with barely enough space to move. Reln examined the fish pokemon closely, noticing the lack of space and the dirty water. Apparently annoyed by the Magikarp's lack of enthusiasm, the man gave the bowl a sharp jolt, causing dirty water to splash on the center's floor.

Reln snatched the bowl away as the upside down Magikarp flipped back to it's normal position. Handing the shady guy nearly all of her gym winnings, she strode back to the line, bowl in hand, muttering something softly to the fish pokemon as she pressed a pokeball against it.

"Don't tell me you actually bought a useless pokemon like that?!?" Nick said indignantly. "I mean, they can't even learn anything!"

Ryu chimed in. "All you did was waste your winnings. Those things are damned near impossible to raise."

Reln turned to both boys, scarlet eyes flashing. "If you've got a problem, Loa will be perfectly happy to roast you alive." She neared the door, reattaching her pokeballs to her belt as she walked. "Now if you'll excuse me, my _dear _teammates, I'm getting a head start."

As the two group of three exited the Pokemon Center, the man in the corner turned his face to the wall, a walkie talkie pressed to his ear. "Six individuals entering, sir."

* * *

To: in_a_tree

From: pokemonpoet

Hikaru,

Thank you for telling me this information. Tell me, could you send me some pictures of the Pikachu in question? If I can see her injuries, myself or one of my colleagues may be able to identify who or what caused them.

On a lighter note, how are your fellow Trainers coming along? I haven't heard from any of them thus far.

-Professor Oak

* * *

EB678: Wow. Many things are useless to Ryu, aren't they?

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 11

- "Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 12

- "????" Magikarp, female, lv. 5

- Egg

**Hikaru Leyden - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Kirika" Chikorita, female, lv. 12

- "Katar" Growlithe, female, lv. 10

- "Kin" Pikachu, female, lv. 8

- Egg

**Ryu Jackson - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 13

- "Tyr" Larvitar, male, lv. 11

**Viola Blume - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 14

- Egg

**Nick Taurus - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 12

- "Kai" Beedrill, female, lv. 12

**Mari Roxas - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 13

**- ** "Heliotrope" Aipom, female, lv. 11

- Egg

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW IT!


	7. Seven: Hope to see You Soon

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, hate to break it to you, but you are an utter moron.

EB678: Here comes Chapter Seven...Yay!

* * *

To: 3jacksons

From: jackson890

Dear Mum and Dad -

The journey's going well thus far, Zar and Tyr are growing quickly and we managed to defeat the first Gym Leader without too much trouble. Our little party of six has split up, so now I'm traveling with Viola and Mari.

Thanks again for the supply of rare pokeballs. Hopefully I'll be able to catch something in Mount Moon. I'll call you when we get out, there's no connection inside the caves.

-Ryu

* * *

Six: Trial By Legend

Chapter Seven: Hope To See You Soon

The cave was dark, and deep, with stalagmites jutting out of the ground at odd angles. Nick ducked to avoid a stalactite hanging from the ceiling. "Not exactly a vacation in the Sevii Islands, is it?"

Reln trudged on ahead, her eyes darting around for ladders leading to different caverns. "Let's just keep moving." _Ryu and the others are probably far ahead of us now. _Mari, Viola, and Ryu had headed out yesterday, while Hikaru, Nick and (reluctantly) Reln had stayed overnight at the Pokemon Center. Loa was out next to her, the small fire pokemon lighting the path slightly.

"Zu!"

Hikaru had nearly caught up to Reln when a Zubat flew out of the nearest cavern, startling him. He threw a pokeball outward. "Kin, let's go!"

The Pikachu took a fighting stance, her lighting bolt-shaped tail erect. **Ready!**

"Kin, Quick Attack!" Kin charged speedily at the Flying type, leaping at the last moment to strike the Zubat. The poison type struck the ground sharply, but recovered took to the air again. Hikaru noticed that the Zubat seemed to be having trouble staying aloft.

The Zubat soared at Kin, sinking it's fangs into her ear for a Leech Life attack. Kin howled and, shaking the Zubat off, resumed fighting. **That's it, bathead. Now you've pissed me off. **

"Quick Attack again, and finish it off!" Kin charged once more, and the Zubat's crumpled body soared behind a rocky outcropping.

"Why didn't you catch it?" Nick wanted to know.

After returning Kin to her pokeball, Hikaru replied. "My team's already well prepared against Misty, and a Flying type wouldn't help much against the third Gym Leader, Lt. Surge. Besides, I haven't liked Zubat since my sister told me about vampires."

"Are you coming already?" The two boys looked to see Reln climbing down a ladder. "I think I found here we need to go."

The two boys hurried to follow Reln downwards, both eager to keep moving.

* * *

"Ryu, are you sure you know where we're going?" Viola asked tentatively, Leaf quietly following behind her.

Ryu flashed a grin at her. "Hey, trust me. Dad gave me this map before I left. Apparently some hiker mapped out the inside of Mount Moon, and ended up rich after selling copies to new trainers." He checked the map again. "Okay, so if we go left here...Erk!"

The Paras clung to Ryu's head as he shook it wildly, trying to detach the Bug type. "GET OFF, DAMMIT!"

Grabbing the Mushroom Pokemon around it's middle, Ryu yanked the Paras off his head (and removed several strands of hair in the process). Grabbing Zar's pokeball, Ryu threw it. "Zar, attack!"

The fire type, looking a little surprised, landed in a flash of red light. **Wha? Battle? Oh!**

As the swifter opponent, Zar was able to attack first. "Zar, Metal Claw!" By concentrating carefully, Zar's claws shone like steel, and he charged the Paras, raking at its small body.

The small Pokemon tumbled over, but righted itself, sending a shower of yellow dust at the fire type.

Zar froze, the dust setting on him. He struggled to move, small puffs of powder rising up all over his small form.

Mari cut in. "The status condition paralysis allows the opponent to move first and will occasionally keep one from attacking. It is most often caused by Electric types, although -"

"JUST TELL ME HOW TO CURE IT!" Ryu shouted at Mari while digging through his bag.

"It can be cured by use of a Paralysis Heal, a Full Heal, a Lava Cookie, a Cheri Berry, the rare Old Gateau..."

Ryu cursed under his breath as he rummaged through his pack and found no suitable healing items. Standing up again, he shouted to his pokemon. "Shake it off, Zar, and use Ember!"

The Paras, however, moved first, leaping at Zar and scratching the fire-type's face sharply with its claws.

Zar struggled, trying to break free of the paralysis and use his fire move, but was unable to free himself.

Ryu watched the Paras with a mixture of anger and interest. _Hmm...It seems pretty intelligent, given the way it put a status condition on Zar the first turn. Not too shabby for a bug type. _He turned back to his bag, digging through it until he found what he was looking for.

Turning back to the field, Ryu flung the Luxury Ball, the shiny black pokeball glinting in the light of Zar's tail. The pokeball hit the Paras head on, the Mushroom pokemon disappearing in a flash of red light. Ryu gritted his teeth as the black pokeball shook once...twice...

_Click. _Ryu scooped up Zar and ran to get the Luxury Ball. "Welcome to the team...Ras."He then turned to the girls. "Say, does anyone have a Paralyze Heal?"

* * *

"Geo!"

A Geodude charged Reln, shouting a battle cry. Reln reacted fast, sending out her newest Pokemon. "Go, Yara!"

The Magikarp flopped helplessly on the ground, and if a Geodude could look perplexed, this one assuredly did.

Using an old experience gaining method, Reln swiftly recalled her Magikarp and sent out Niva instead. One swift Bullet Seed later, the Geodude was out cold.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Nick said as he narrowly ducked a stalactite. "I mean, we've been down here for ages."

Hikaru turned back to Nick, Kin sitting on his head. "I'm not too familiar with the caves around here, and remember, our Poketches don't work down here, so I can't email anyone for help. But with a little luck," he said as he glanced around the cave, "we'll be in Cerulean by tonight."

"Guys, I found another ladder. Move it or lose it." Both boys looked to the corner of the cavern, where Reln was climbing up a ladder leading up to a hole in the ceiling.

* * *

"Finally!"

Ryu, Mari, and Viola spotted a patch of sunlight pouring though one of the openings. Hurrying up the ladder, the three saw the exit of Mount Moon. Running out, all three were temporarily blinded by the bright late afternoon sun. Returning Zar to his pokeball, Ryu looked up at the bright blue sky.

_It's good to be out. _

* * *

The walkie-talkie hung at the Admin's waist as he crouched behind a boulder. Taking one more look to make sure the kids had left, he stood up, speaking into it. "Coast clear. Rise, troops!"

* * *

"Look, there's the other ladder." Hikaru said as he scratched Kin between the ears. "See, that wasn't so-"

A threatening roar came from above, the fiendish sound echoing eerily throughout the cavern. _What the-_

Hikaru climbed the ladder, poking his head out of the tunnel. The sight that met his eyes was not exactly what he had expected.

Two Nidorinos and a Golem were tearing into the cave wall with their horns and claws, as a dozen or so black-clad people looked on, the largest of whom was shouting out orders to the working pokemon.

Kin sprang for the exit, growling furiously. Hikaru caught her by her tail to keep her from attacking. "Kin, stay back!" She growled and struggled against him, raking her small claws across the ground. **I'll kill them! Kill them! **He returned her to her pokeball as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough.

One of the figures turned. "What was that?" Hikaru ducked swiftly. _Somehow I don't think these guys are just friendly miners. _Nonetheless, he's been spotted. "Boss, we got a lurker!"

The largest guy turned from the squad of pokemon to Hikaru, who, feeling there was nothing more to lose, was climbing out of the hole, Nick and Reln behind him. The "boss" delivered a sharp right hook to the nearest grunt. "Idiot, you told me that no one else was here!"

As Nick climbed out of the hole, the Admin gestured for work to continue. Reln, too had made it out by this time, and the three teens, all with a degree of surprise, were looking around the large, rocky cavern. As the Admin walked closer to the group, the large, scarlet letter on his shirt came into focus.

"R"

Hikaru involuntarily stepped back. _Rockets! I thought they disbanded five years ago?!? _The same thought seemed to be racing through the minds of the others as well, as Reln's hand inched to her pokeballs, ready to throw at a minute's notice.

The Admin noticed Hikaru stepping back. "Scared, eh?" He neared them. "You should be."

Hikaru tossed out his pokeballs without a minute's wait, Kirika, Katar and Kin appearing in a flash of light. Kin growled angrily, but made no move to attack just yet. Reln and Nick did the same, and the Cyndaquil, Oddish, Squirtle, and the Beedrill soon appeared behind them , the seven-pokemon army tensing their muscles for battle.

"Aw, look, a bunch of new trainers. Good, less trouble for us." The Admin said as he, too reached for a pokeball. Throwing it, he called out: "Ziku! Time to take out the trash."

The Golbat appeared in a flash of scarlet, the large bat pokemon baring its fangs at the group of teens. "Then again..."Making a gesture for work to halt, the Admin snatched the Golbat's leg. Behind him, the group of grunts did the same, as a flurry of Spearow, a few Golbat and even one Hoothoot appeared. The Grunts returned the workers, and took hold of their respective pokemon.

As the pokemon took flight, the Admin threw three pokeballs in different directions. "I'd love to stay and chat...." he said as the pokemon took form. "But out goal is to make sure you stay quiet."

"Weezing! Electrode! Koffing! Explosion!" The cave nearly erupted, an opening in the ceiling blow open. The stalactites began falling like so many death-dealing raindrops, as boulders loosened by demolition began tumbling down. The walls began to crumble around them.

"Duck and cover!" Hikaru shouted, but as he turned around no sign of Reln or Nick remained. Too busy trying to save himself to worry about his friends, he leapt to dodge a stalactite as the laughter of the Rockets faded into the distance.

He leapt upwards, trying to climb out, and a boulder caught him in the chest.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

In Cerulean, the morning dawned brightly. Ryu, Viola, and Mari sat in the front room of the Pokemon center.

A paper boy on a bicycle tossed an issue of the _Kanto Times _in front of the door, and Ryu went to retrieve it. _Gotta get myself one of those bikes..._ As he went back to the other two, who were enjoying mugs of hot chocolate, he unfolded it.

Shock coursed through his veins as the color drained out of his face. His hands shook, and he sat down sharply.

"What is it, Ryu?" Mari asked, concerned.

Ryu shook his head and began to read the leading article. "Cave in at Mount Moon. Late last night, an unknown explosion occurred deep within Mount Moon. Authorities have been trying to find out the cause of the accident, but it has been discovered that the exit way has been blocked by debris." At the next part, his breath caught in his throat, and Mari snatched the paper away.

"There are no known survivors."

An instant of shocked silence passed. The mug slid out of Viola's grip to shatter on the ground, the hot chocolate and ceramic shards puddling up.

"VIOLA!"

Ryu snapped upwards and leapt forward in order to catch Viola as she collapsed.

* * *

To: jackson890, pure_intelligence, flower-chan

From: in_a_tree

Hey guys,

Let's meet up in Cerulean City later to battle again. I'd like to see how much stronger everyone is. Reply when you get out, OK?

Hope to see you soon,

-Hikaru

* * *

EB678: Wow, long chappie. And back to work I go, now that we're all caught up.

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 14

- "Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 14

- "Yara" Magikarp, female, lv. 9

- Egg

**Hikaru Leyden - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Kirika" Chikorita, female, lv. 14

- "Katar" Growlithe, female, lv. 12

- "Kin" Pikachu, female, lv. 11

- Egg

**Ryu Jackson -Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 15

- "Tyr" Larvitar, male, lv. 13

- "Ras" Paras, male, lv. 12

**Viola Blume - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 15

- Egg

**Nick Taurus - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 14

- "Kai" Beedrill, female, lv. 13

**Mari Roxas - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 15

**- ** "Heliotrope" Aipom, female, lv. 13

- Egg

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW IT!


	8. Eight: Dark Cave, Pure Light

Disclaimer: I sure HOPE you know by now.

EB678: Welcome to the latest installment of Six: Trial By Legend. Hopefully you've liked it so far.

* * *

-UNSENT EMAIL-

To: in_a_tree, darkestbeforedawn, nickpwns

From: jackson890

Guys,

Where are you? What happened?

* * *

Trial by Legend

Chapter Eight: Dark Cave, Pure Light

Ryu paced the room. Viola was asleep, the nurse on duty said she would be fine when she awoke. Mari sat nearby, completely dazed.

_They can't be dead. They just can't be dead._

He lowered his head, knowing he was probably just lying to himself._ Almost all the evidence points against their survival. If they were even near the exploded cavern, they could be buried alive. _

But he couldn't give up the faintest shred of hope that Hikaru, Nick, and Reln were still alive, somewhere, deep in the caverns of Mount Moon.

And so Ryu clung to the last shred of hope, struggling to keep his head above water in the sea of despair threatening to engulf them all.

_All I can do is hope. _

* * *

_It's so...dark...here..._

**Master!**

_Is something...licking my face?_

...get up, Hikaru...

_Who are you?_

Hikaru struggled to open his eyes as the cavern slowly came into focus. He could see fallen stalactites everywhere, nestled in the debris.

Reln was kneeling in front of him, her wine-red eyes looking almost worried. She sighed in relief as his eyes slowly reopened. Katar leapt for him, eyes brimming with tears of relief. **Master! You woke up!** Reln neatly caught her in midair, setting the Growlithe down next to Hikaru. "Don't move just yet." She pressed his chest tentatively, and a sharp hiss of pain escaped Hikaru's lips. _Urgh..._

"No ribs broken, then. You'll live, you're pretty beat up though. Can you get up?" Hikaru nodded, then winced as the memories of past events came rushing back. _Rockets, bombs, my pokemon..._

He straightened sharply, causing another sharp pain. "Reln, where's Kin and Kirika, what happened...."

"Don't worry, they're fine. Kin's right here, and here's Kirika." Kin was curled beside him, mostly shielded from the blast thanks to Hikaru. The Chikorita peered nervously out from behind Reln, the leaf on her head quivering. **You're okay! **The small grass type leapt toward him, and Kin, shaking her head as if to awake from a nightmare, soon joined them. Katar claimed her place next to him. **I was here first!**

"Can you walk?" Hikaru nodded as Reln helped him to his feet. He finally took a good look at the cavern, noticing Loa and Niva behind Reln. She pulled away as soon as he was upright. "Anyway, I woke up a little while ago. I found Loa and Niva and they seemed okay. Yara was inside her pokeball, and she was fine, but Kin and Kirika were both pretty beat up when I found them. I found your bag and mine in the lower cave, I'm not sure where Nick's went. Thank Arceus the Eggs somehow survived."

Hikaru felt extremely relieved at the thought that all the Pokemon were okay. "Any idea where those people went?"

"Not a clue. I'm sure they were Rockets, though. Maybe the remnants of five years ago. After all, it was never confirmed that Team Rocket had been destroyed completely."

Hikaru tried to channel a little more optimism into the empty room. He clapped Reln on the back as he said: "Well, at least we're all together."

Reln stiffened suddenly and all color drained from her face. Worried, Hikaru ran in front of her. "What's wrong?!?"

Reln raised a shaking hand and spoke only one word. "_Nick._"

In that instant, it was like another explosion had taken place. "Damn, no!" Hikaru shouted, smacking himself in the face. "Where is he?!?"

Reln took off running, leaping over a fallen stalactite. "You check over there, quickly!"

Hikaru obeyed, scrambling over a pile of rubble madly. "NICK! NICK!" His voice echoes off of the fallen boulders as his mind raced frantically. _How could we have forgotten?_

"NICK!"

"Grrah!"

Hikaru ran toward the sound as fast as he could. "Nick, is that you?!?"

"Rrgh! Guys!"

Hikaru ran closer, but was stopped by a shout from Nick. "Don't get any closer! Just...come around."

Perplexed yet relieved, Hikaru shouted to Reln. "Reln, I found him!" He then circled around a pile of fallen rubble, and gasped. Lying on the ground, Nick was buried up to his waist in rubble, a particularly large stone on top of his legs. Kai and Jai were gathered around him, the Beedrill buzzing anxiously as she and the Squirtle struggled to free Nick. "Oh, Arceus..."

On Nick's instructions, he crawled toward the boy's arms. "Nick, are you okay?"

"Wouldn't say okay...I can't feel my left leg." Nick tried to make a joke. "But considering how the rest of me feels, I'm not sure if I want to..." Neither boy could bring himself to laugh.

Reln came running, but was stopped by a shout from Hikaru. She and the pokemon neared the half-buried Nick cautiously. "Damnit...How are we supposed to get him out of there..."

"Kai managed to fly over the boulder and see what was back there. There are a ton of rocks behind it, and if we pull me out wrong, they'll topple over and crush all of us." Nick said weakly.

'Then we shouldn't take the risk of pulling you out. And there's no way we can move that huge thing..." Hikaru said.

"What if one of us manages to hold the rock in place? Then we could pull Nick out easily." Reln suggested. Hikaru noticed that the red steaks in her hair were starting to fade. _Looks like the wild is taking a toll on all of us. _He almost laughed.

"But what can we do to keep them from becoming a human speed bump?" Nick asked, the pain in his voice now apparent as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Wait..." Reln turned to the Pokemon looking on. "What if the Pokemon helped?"

Hikaru's head snapped up. "Yes! With enough weight on one side of the boulder to brace it it's unlikely to change position..." He turned to Reln, worried. "But we're not sure if it will work. Maybe-"

"No!" The old Reln came back in that instant, eyes blazing. "We're going to stick with this plan. Loa! Niva! Get the others over here!"

The seven pokemon gathered around the rock, Reln bracing it at the center, Kai pushing against the top, and the others in various areas by the bottom. Hikaru grabbed Nick's arms, noticing with horror that the light in Nick's eyes was starting to fade. "NOW!"

**For Master!**

**For Nick!**

**Stay strong, cousins! **

"Pull, Hikaru, PULL!"

"Raaaghh!"

Nick pulled free with a crunch as Hikaru, exhausted from the effort, fell backwards. Reln braced herself against the rock as the smaller pokemon pushed rubble in front of it, helping to brace it.

Several seconds later, when no imminent doom appeared, Reln relaxed, slumping against the rock. She soon recovered, running towards the now unconscious Nick.

Hikaru bent over him anxiously. "Reln, how is he? Reln..."

He watched with horror as Reln pulled a knife out of her sleeve and advanced on Nick's leg. He relaxed as she simply cut away his jeans to inspect the damage. Nick's foot was twisted around crudely, and was bruised and swelling visibly. "I think his ankle's broken." Pulling off her jacket, she cut it in pieces for bandages, their medical supplies now mostly buried under rocks.

Unsure, Reln and Hikaru wound the makeshift bandage around Nick's foot and ankle. _We better be doing this right..._

Hikaru's stomach growled. Reln almost smiled at this display of normalcy, and tossed him a small bag. Hikaru opened it to find Berries, some squashed but still edible. He turned to Reln. "Where did you..."

"My contest-loving mother gave me them to make Poffin with. Right now, I'm just glad that they actually managed to do something useful."

After eating and resting for a short while, Reln and Hikaru returned their pokemon, and started to prepare for their escape from Mount Moon.

* * *

Ryu paced the room. _One day. One day without any news. _He shuddered. Mari had left to keep Viola company, but Ryu still paced the main room of the Pokemon center like a madman. He heard shouting from outside, then, the hum of the door opening.

He gasped.

Reln and Hikaru, though badly battered, were supporting a barely-conscious Nick between them. Behind them, Kai, Kin, Jai, and Loa followed, while Katar, Kirika, and Niva balanced Hikaru's bag, the Eggs safely packed into it. The entire brigade all but collapsed on the floor.

With shaking hands and burning eyes, Ryu dashed forward to help his fallen comrades, all thoughts of anger or hatred forgotten.

_Some things...need no words...to explain._

* * *

BREAKING NEWS: Three Missing Teens Found

Three undisclosed teens, two boys and one girl, have managed to escape the accident in Mount Moon, it seems. While unable to question them, our reporter team dug up a bit of information: This was no natural incident. The three teens have been hospitalized in the meantime.

* * *

EB678: And here, O readers, is where I wrap up the Mount Moon arc. Hopefully you enjoyed Trial By Legend, and keep reading my stories. Don't know where that final quote came from, but it felt perfect for the moment just now. Oh, and from now on, the messages/letters/articles at the beginning and end of each chapter may be unconnected instead of being correspondences.

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 13

- "Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 14

- "Yara" Magikarp, female, lv. 9

- Egg

**Hikaru Leyden - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Kirika" Chikorita, female, lv. 14

- "Katar" Growlithe, female, lv. 12

- "Kin" Pikachu, female, lv. 11

- Egg

**Ryu Jackson - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 15

- "Tyr" Larvitar, male, lv. 13

- "Ras" Paras, male, lv. 12

**Viola Blume - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 15

- Egg

**Nick Taurus - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 14

- "Kai" Beedrill, female, lv. 13

**Mari Roxas - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 15

**- ** "Heliotrope" Aipom, female, lv. 13

- Egg

Like it?

Hate it?

Well then, REVIEW IT!


	9. Nine: You Say You Want An Evolution

Disclaimer: JUST FORGET IT!

EB678: And here is the ever-glorious Chapter 9! Enjoy!

* * *

To: pokemonpoet

From: in_a_tree

Re: Rockets

Professor-

The Rockets are back. They caused the explosion in Mount Moon – their pokemon did to be precise. Nick got hurt, but he's alright now, we all are.

I think they were searching for some kind of item found underground – they were mining with their Pokemon when we found them.

Any idea what's going on?

- Hikaru

* * *

Trial by Legend

Chapter Nine: The Ability To Win

"So, what now?"

The other four teens looked up at Ryu's words. "I mean, now that Nick's kinda confined to the hospital, we can't move on without him. What do we do next?"

"...There is a gym here, and a route to explore north of Cerulean City." Viola ventured quietly, Leaf in her lap.

"I think what Ryu's trying to say is that we can't travel in two groups until Nick's better." Mari stated, straightening her hat.

"Who actually feels ready to challenge the gym leader, though?" Hikaru asked.

"I feel confident." Mari said. "Cobalt's doing well. He should be able to win a battle of attrition against Misty."

"...I feel ready as well." Viola ventured, setting Leaf down. "Leaf has a natural advantage against water types, so he should be all right."

"I'd rather train some more. I think Kirika and Kin could hold their own if I raise their levels a bit, but Katar won't be much help." Hikaru said.

"Apart from Ras, everyone on my team is weak to water. I won't risk it yet." Ryu leaned backwards in his chair, balancing it on two legs.

"And I should like to raise Niva further and catch another pokemon before challenging Misty." Reln surprised the rest by contributing to the conversation.

"So why don't Hikaru, Ryu, and Reln head north to train, while Viola and I prepare to challenge the Gym Leader?"

"Hey, if these two," Hikaru gestured at Ryu and Reln, "can keep from strangling each other, I'm in."

"I will if _she_ will." Ryu growled.

Reln made no further comment.

"Then it's settled." Mari said. "Let's get going."

* * *

Apparently others had had the same idea as Reln, Ryu, and Hikaru; the route was densely populated by other trainers. They walked through the routes, battling trainers and the occasional wild pokemon.

"Excuse us..." Hikaru turned around to see a pair of green-clad campers, one male and one female. "Could Ana and I trouble you for a double battle?"

Ryu elbowed Hikaru. "We're in."

The four trainers took their places, each selecting a pokemon.

"Ras, attack!" The Mushroom Pokemon appeared in a cloud of spores, blinking rapidly. **Battlebattlebattle...Fight!**

"Katar, let's go!" Hikaru's Growlithe, as usual, charged Hikaru and started licking his face. **Hikaru! Battle! Yay! Yay!**

"Saki, go!"

"Rem, it's time!"

On the other side of the field, a Rattata and a Mankey took their places. The violet mouse pokemon eyed her opponent, the Paras, eagerly, sizing him up. Meanwhile, the Mankey showed off, leaping through the air and landing in various fighting stances.

As the fastest, the Mankey's trainer, Will, could order his pokemon to attack first. "Rem, attack that Growlithe with your Low Kick!"

The monkey pokemon charged Katar, aiming a kick at her paws, knocking her off balance. However, because of her relatively light weight, Katar didn't take as much damage as she could have. Righting herself, she turned back to Hikaru, awaiting orders.

"Katar, hit him with your Ember!"

The Growlithe spewed a small ball of fire at the Mankey, catching his tail on fire. Rem danced around, trying to smother the flame. The Growlithe giggled. **He looks like a Charmander! **

"Saki, Focus Energy!" Ana commanded. The Rattata closed her eyes and sharply focused her energy.

"You're wide open! Ras, use your Poison Powder!" Ras sent a shower of violet dust at the Rattata, engulfing her and poisoning her quickly. "Ready to give up yet?" _A Rattata? This'll be over quick._

However, Ana didn't look particularly worried about Saki at the moment. She smiled, as though she had been hoping Ryu would attack in that manner.

Will broke the silence. "Rem, Karate Chop!" The Mankey charged Katar again, this time striking her side with a painful blow.

"Katar, Ember again!" One more ball of fire struck the Mankey between the eyes, burning him severely. The burn on his face sharply pained Rem, and the Mankey collapsed, unable to battle.

However, the battle wasn't over yet. Ana turned to her Rattata. "Saki! Hyper Fang!" Saki charged Ras, sinking her large fangs into the Paras' small body. The attack overpowered Ras, resulting in an unusual one-hit KO.

Ryu, aghast, returned his Paras. "How did you...how did your Rattata do that?!?"

"Easy. First, Hyper Fang is a relatively powerful move to begin with. When Saki used her Focus Energy, it became much easier for her to score a critical hit, which she did. Lastly, Saki's ability is Guts – her attack goes even higher when afflicted by a status condition like being poisoned." Ana said as Will returned his Mankey.

"But where'd you learn that combo?"

"Bill showed me – he collects pokemon, so he knows about their abilities and how to apply them. He lives over there-" she gestured to a house in the distance, "and I'll take you to him if you like – after I take down your friend, that is."

"Saki, use your Tail Whip!" Saki waved her tail cutely, lowering Katar's defense.

"It's not over yet! Katar, use your Bite!" Katar charged the Rattata, her tan and orange fir flecked with dirt, sinking her fangs in hard.

"Saki, Hyper Fang!" The Rattata tried to attack Katar, but only clipped her, the Growlithe managing to just barely dodge the attack. **Safe! Yay! Yay!**

"Katar, use your Ember, fast!" Aiming at the Rattata's face, the Growlithe breathed fire – straight into he opponent's mouth. In agony from the burn, Saki, breathing steam, howled and retreated from the Growlithe.

"Ugh...Saki, use your Quick Attack instead!" Speedily, the Rattata did her best to recover, and charged Katar dead on, taking nearly all of Katar's remaining energy.

"Katar, try your best and use your Ember again!" One more blast of fire later, the Rattata had fainted on the ground.

"We won!" Katar leapt happily at Hikaru, celebrating. Even Ryu couldn't resist a smile. Ana returned her pokemon, while Will, nearby, was reviving his Mankey. "You did good, boys. Didn't think you had it in you. Say, where's your friend?"

Hikaru and Ryu looked around to see Reln further afield, her Oddish attacking some unlucky hiker's Onix. A resounding crash occurred as the Onix hit the ground, out cold. Hikaru shuddered. _Something tells me she's doing okay on her own..._

"Anyway..." Ana said. "Will and I can show you to Bill's house, if you like."

"Let's go, then!" Ryu said, pushing past Hikaru and Katar. "Let's learn some new techniques!"

* * *

To: darkestbeforedawn

From: bella_akagi

Re: Aerin's Latest Contest

Relny dear,

I'm attaching a video of Aerin's latest contest to this email – hopefully it will inspire you to move on to bigger and better things! Remember to call us, love!

- Your Loving Mum

* * *

EB678: Okay, short chappie...But we've got a lot more coming! Ana's strategy really was a spur-of-the-moment thing – but then again, so were Will and Ana themselves. If you didn't get it, both Saki and Rem were level 16, four levels higher than Katar and Ras. There were a lot of evolutions this chapter – but to save time I'm keeping them offscreen. Next chapter: Viola and Mari fight Misty, Hikaru and Ryu meet Bill the Pokemaniac, Nick gets out of the hospital and back in the game, and Reln makes a capture – but you'll just have to wait and see what happens!

OUR SIX:

**Reln Akagi - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Loa" Cyndaquil, female, lv. 15

- "Niva", Oddish, female, lv. 17

- "Yara" Magikarp, female, lv. 13

- Egg

**Hikaru Leyden - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Kirika" Chikorita, female, lv. 15

- "Katar" Growlithe, female, lv. 14

- "Kin" Pikachu, female, lv. 16

- Egg

**Ryu Jackson - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Zar" Charmander, male, lv. 15

- "Tyr" Larvitar, male, lv. 15

- "Ras" Paras, male, lv. 12

**Viola Blume - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Leaf", Bulbasaur, male, lv. 15

- Egg

**Nick Taurus - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Jai", Squirtle, male, lv. 14

- "Kai" Beedrill, female, lv. 13

**Mari Roxas - Badges: Boulderbadge**

- "Cobalt", Totodile, male, lv. 15

**- ** "Heliotrope" Aipom, female, lv. 14

- Egg


End file.
